


Day 7: Festival

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [7]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 7, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, a short one, heeeeyyyyy, madness16 day 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geez, he’s like a five-year old on sugar rush.</p><p>“Come on, Hic! We gotta hurry!” Another tug and he tripped, almost falling flat on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, another short and funny one!!
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

He felt a shoulder collide with his, and he turned his head to shout an apology as his hand was tugged again. He was almost being dragged by an overly excited teenager, who also happens to be his boyfriend. Geez, he’s like a five-year old on sugar rush.

“Come _on_ , Hic! We gotta hurry!” Another tug and he tripped, almost falling flat on his face.

“Okay, okay Jack! The festival’s not gonna close we don’t hurry.”

“But _Hic!_ The lines gonna get really long if we don’t.” The shorter teen practically whined out. 

Soon enough, they made it at the entrance of the new festival in Burgess. And _wow_. It was _huge_. 

Jack was almost vibrating where he stood while Hiccup just stood there dumbfounded. But he couldn’t deny that childish urge to play absolutely _everything_. This time, they both rushed and immediately scoped the best looking rides. 

They stayed together, of course, and after going on every ride at least twice, they hit the stalls. Jack managed to win his boyfriend a small black dragon plush toy, Hiccup won an arctic wolf for him. They bought a lot of candy and unhealthy food when they felt their stomach’s protesting. 

They begrudgingly left the festival when night came, both exhausted but satisfied. Each carried their plush toy as they walked their way to Hiccup’s house. Stoick was away on a business trip, so they had the whole house to themselves. They _had_ to take advantage of _that_. 

Later, it wasn’t only the festival that drained them, but also one last ride for the night. 


End file.
